The Second
by Ka Hime Shiseiten
Summary: Kalian tak akan pernah tahu sebelum merasakannya. another story from me after hiatus. Drabble. please R


Warning: OOC, Typo (s), Sakura's POV. Full of description. SasuSaku, don't like? Don't read!

Disclaimer: Mashasi Kishimoto

**The Second**

**A story by**

**Ka Hime Shiseiten**

Andai aku ibaratkan, cinta itu seperti siluman yang tak pernah kita duga kedatangannya. Mencintai seseorangpun tak pernah kita kira awalnya, seperti yang awalnya musuh menjadi kekasih atau justru sebaliknya. Dan yang paling bnayak adalah teman yang menjadi kekasih.

Terlalu banyak kisah cinta di dunia ini, dari yang selalu indah hingga penuh dengan lika-liku juga perjuangan. Akupun tak pernah mempermasalahkan cinta yang terjadi di sesama jenis, itu hak mereka dan itu pilihan mereka. Aku tak pernah perduli dengan kisah cinta orang, terlalu merepotkan karena apa yang aku alamipun cukup merepotkan. Kata siapa cinta itu indah? Itu berlaku hanya bagi mereka yang naïf, tak ada cinta yang indah di dunia ini.

Kalian ingat kisah cinta Romeo dan Juliet? Atau kisah Layla dan Majnun? Apa berakhir bahagia? Justru orang yang menyebutnya cinta sejatilah karena berakhir tragis. Itu kenyataan, cinta menyakitkan bukan? Masih menyebut cinta itu indah?

Jangan berpikir aku berbicara seperti ini karena aku kekurangan cinta, tak mendapatkan cinta atau hal-hal menyedihkan tentang cinta lainnya. SALAH. Aku hidup dengan orang-orang yang menyayangiku, teman-temanku banyak, lelaki banyak yang mengejar-ngejar diriku (bukan GR, tapi kenyataan). Lantas apa yang salah dengan hidupku? Jawabannya hanya satu, kekasihku. Ah salah harus aku ralat, tapi kekasih gelapku.

Orang mungkin selalu berpikiran kenapa orang dengan tingkat hampir mendekati sempurna seperti diriku selalu beralasan kenapa belum juga memiliki kekasih, mereka hanya tak tahu saja siapa lelaki yang selalu bersamaku. Dia lelaki yang sangat kupuja, membutakan segalanya hingga aku rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya. Tapi, seperti yang kukatakan kalau cinta itu tak seindah kelihatannya, justru selalu kesakitan yang aku dapat.

Aku mencintainya karena kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya, itu salahnya juga kenapa harus mendekatiku dan membuatku terperosok dalam pesonanya. Aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa lelaki yang semua orang puja datang mendekatiku dan mengajaku untuk berteman dengannya. Siapa yang salah? Aku tak pernah memintanya untuk hadir dalam hidupku, aku tak pernah memintanya untuk merasakan cinta yang amat sulit ini.

Ini semua salahnya kenapa dia yang harus masuk dalah hidupku? Kenapa dia membuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya? Kenapa dia meberikan harapan-harapan yang tak mungkin aku dapatkan dari dirinya? Kenapa dia masih bisa membuatku tesenyum setelah dibuat menangis? Kenapa aku tak bisa lepas dari jeratannya?

Terlalu banyak kata kenapa sehingga hipotesisku mengenai buruknya cinta semakin kuat, tapi seburuk apapun itu, cinta tak akan merubah pandanganku terhadap keindahan yang ada pada kekasihku, Uchiha Sasuke.

Kekasih? Sebenarnya hanya aku yang beranggapan seperti itu, entahlah dia terlalu tertutup untuk menegaskan apa yang terjadi antara kami berdua. Aku yang selalu ada di sampingnya, aku yang selalu berkorban untuknya, aku yang selalu menjadi tempatnya mencari pengaduan, aku yang selalu menerima kesakitan darinya.

Terlalu rumit hubungan yang kami jalani, terserah kalian menganggapnya apa. Aku bukan kekasihnya, atau hanya aku yang berpikiran seperti itu. Pertemuanku dengannya yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini, sekeras apapun aku menyalahkannya tak bisa berbuat apapun karena aku tak mampu merubah apapun. Hanya dia yang mampu merubahnya, tetapi dia terlalu enggan atau keras kepala untuk merubah keadaan antara kami.

Aku yakin kalian berpikir kenapa cinta kami serumit itu? Apa yang membuat hubungan kami menjadi rumit? Apa yang membuat kekasihku itu tak mau mengakui hubungan kami? Apa yang salah dengan diriku?

Jawbannya simple, karena aku yang kedua.

Ya dia telah memiliki kekasih yang sangat sempurna, sesempurnanya diriku tak akan mampu menggantikannya disisi Sasuke, dia gadis yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan diriku. Aku yang yang selalu terbuka, sedikit hiperaktif, sedangkan dia adalah gadis yang anggun dan cukup pemalu. Kesempurnannya mampu meluluhkan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya datang kepadaku ketika dia tak bersama yang pertamanya, dia selalu memperkenalkannku sebagai teman dekatnya. Tak pernah ada yang tahu bahwa dibalik semua itu kami mempunyai hubungan yang cukup jauh. Mungkin sama jauhnya dengan kekasihnya.

Aku selalu berpikir kenapa aku tak mampu melepaskan diri dari sasuke, terlalu banyak luka yang diberikannya padaku. Tapi tetap saja aku selalu mampu memaafkannya, kembali tersenyum untuknya. Tetap menjadi yang kedua untuknya.

**_FIN_**

Ka tahu itu aneh, udah jangan protes. Idenya datang gitu aja, jadi mu gimana lagi sayang kan kalo gak dituangin?

Sekalipun fic abal ini kurang memuaskan, ka minta masukannya buat fic ini karena bikin fic full deskripsi itu gak mudah ternyata hahaha.

Buat yang nunggu thank's and good bye, maaf ka masih belum bisa melanjutkan coz draftnya ilang sama laptop ka yang dulu, jadi ka mentok buat nerusin. Kalo ka ada bantuan buat nerusinnya, Ka jnji uat terusin kok. Ka lagi nyari temen-temen dari fakultas kedokteran buat nerudin fic Ka yang itu. Jadi sabar ya..

_The last, Review_-nya ya…..


End file.
